Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Black Ops
Call of Duty: Black Ops is the 78th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game series Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was published on December 15, 2015. Call of Duty: Black Ops was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Black Ops on YouTube "Experience the thrill of American imperialism firsthand, as you take part in secret wars throughout history and into the future - just don't think too hard about what you're doing and shoot guys!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Black Ops Script From the guys who've done nothing but crank these suckers out for half a decade, comes the blockbuster action you know and love from the Modern Warfare series, only this time it has a totally different... uhh, developer... COD BLOPS (Call of Duty: Black Ops) Get ready for the Black Ops ''series, gaming's premiere action movie simulator and snack food marketing campaign and take on the role of one of the US government's most highly trained covert operatives, then experience the thrill of American imperialism firsthand, as you take part in secret wars throughout history and into the future - just don't think too hard about what you're doing and shoot guys! Blast your way through an FPS series that spans over 100 years and four games, featuring the one that's not called ''Black Ops of Duty: World at War, the Cold War one with the plot from Lost "Just keep hearin' the f***in' numbers!", ''the one with multiple endings were drones blow up future Los Angeles, and the one where they just said f*** it, and made you into a psychic robot! Get ready for three campaigns with sort of connected storylines and the fourth one where they pretty much gave up on that. Where you'll follow a dude in a series of hallways while you murder countless people, until you get lead to the next turret, vehicle sequences or epic cutscene, in a theme park version of warfare that's fun for the whole family! Don't worry though, there's still lots of gratuitous violence! Yes, suck it dead guy! Prepare yourself for the same ''Call of Duty multiplayer you've been playing since the dawn of time. Featuring killstreaks; class building, camping, prestiging, racism, and constantly getting shot in the back! Then battle on a selection of iconic maps from the Black Ops ''series like Nuketown, Nuketown 2025, and... Nuketown! So break out your favorite perks, make your 'Naruto' emblem all over again and jump into the FPS action that everyone will be playing -- until a better one comes out in a year! But, come one, those headshot montages aren't going to make themselves! Starring: Shooting Guys; Slow Motion; Shooting Guys; Torture; and Shooting Guys. for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops was 'Mountain Dew-ty: Doritops.']] Mountain Dew-Ty: Doritops Oh wait, there's a whole other game in there...? Okay! Once you're tired of getting 360-no-scoped by 13 year-olds, jump into Black Ops ''classic zombies mode, a co-op survival attack where you'll fend off waves of the undead, with a crew of f***ing noobs! Who don't even know how to play the game! In a game type that's gone from a ripoff of 'Gears of War' horde mode, to a fully fleshed out ripoff of 'BioShock! Seriously, this should probably just be it's own game at this point! I have no clue what this has to do with Call of Duty anymore! Starring: Machete; Freddy Krueger; Buffy; Dixon; Roller Girl; Hellboy; The Fly; and The Bloated Corpse of George Romaro. : Call of DLC: Zombies.]] ''Call of DLC: Zombies'' Trivia * There are '''Honest Game Trailers about several other Call of Duty ''games including 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, '''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4'' and Call of Duty: WW2. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Black Ops ''has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Zachery Bennett of Entertainment Buddha wrote "Even the game’s marketing companionship with Mountain Dew and Doritos is brought up in attempt to humiliate the game’s image. This pursuit to mock the successful franchise is met with a wealth of hilarity, ultimately persuading viewers to crack a smile about some silly aspects of the IP most all of us know and love. Smosh’s sarcastic comments on the series are certainly worth the time." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Smosh Presents: Call Of Duty: Black Ops (Honest Trailer) ' - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:First-person shooters Category:Treyarch Category:Activision Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Call of Duty Category:Zombies